Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Spyro the Dragon Parody Casts - Collection.
Here is Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Spyro the Dragon Parody Cast Collection. Cast *Thomas as Spyro *Annie (with Clarabel as an extra) as Sparx *Duke as Zeke *Gator as Clettus *Oliver as Tomas *Pufle (from Casey Jr and Friends) as Delbin *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Andor *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Nestor *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr and Friends) as Bruno *Blue (from Dora The Exploer/Casey Jr and Friends) as Cosmos *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Mangus *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike/Casey Jr and Friends) as Oswin *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Trondo *Boco as Lindar *Bill as Astor *Ben as Alban *Toad as Gildas *Hercules (from TUGS) as Gunnar *Harvey as Darius *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Nevin *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Alvar *Warrior (from TUGS) as Thor *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Asher *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Zantor *The Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Egg Thieves *Splatter as Toasty *Dodge as Doctor Shemp (Both Have Same Letter D) *Cranky as Blowhard *Zorran (from TUGS) as Metalhead *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Jacques *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Gnasty Gnorc Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Spyro the Dragon Parody Casts - (Starting with Thomas the Dragon Engine 1)*Thomas as Spyro *Annie (with Clarabel as an extra) as Sparx *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Elora *Toby as Professor *James as Hunter *Neville as Moneybags *Lady as Zoe *Flora as Stella *George and Devious Diesel as Crush and Gulp *Diesel 10 as Ripto *Elizabeth as Queen Finny *Caroline as Inventor Droid *Stanley as Master Chef *Hector as Yeti Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Spyro the Dragon Parody Casts - (Continuing with with Thomas the Dragon Engine 2)*Thomas as Spyro *Annie (with Clarabel as an extra) as Sparx *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Elora *Mavis as Bianca *Neville as Moneybags the Bear *James as Hunter The Cheetah *Lady as Zoe *Millie as Princess Ami of the Fairies *Rosie as Sheila The Kangaroo *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Sgt James Byrd *Gordon as Bentley The Yeti *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent 9 *Peter Sam as Sebastian the Seal *Elizabeth as The Sorceress Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Spyro the Dragon Parody Casts - (Continuing with with Thomas the Dragon Engine 3)*Thomas as Spyro *Annie (with Clarabel as an extra) as Sparx *Lady as Zoe *James as Hunter *Mavis as Bianca *George and Devious Diesel as Crush and Gulp *Diesel 10 as Ripto *Neville as Moneybags Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Spyro the Dragon Parody Casts - (Continuing with with Thomas the Dragon Engine 4)*Thomas as Spyro *Annie (with Clarabel as an extra) as Sparx *Madge as Ember *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Blink *Edward as Professor *Jason (from Back to the Klondike) as Flame *James as Hunter *Lady as Zoe *Neville as Moneybags *Spencer as Red *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Gnasty Gnorc Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Spyro the Dragon Parody Casts - (Continuing with with Thomas the Dragon Engine 5)*Thomas as Spyro *Annie (with Clarabel as an extra) as Sparx *Hiro as Ignitus *Murdoch as Volteer *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Cyril *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Terrador *Emily as Cynder *Hector as Ice King *Duke as Kane *Edward as Sparx's Father *Molly as Sparx's Mother *D261 as The Conductor *Skarloey as Mole Yair *Evil Emily as Evil Cynder Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Spyro the Dragon Parody Casts - (Continuing with with Thomas the Dragon Engine 6)*Thomas as Spyro *Emily as Cynder *Annie (with Clarabel as an extra) as Sparx *Hiro as Ignitus *Murdoch as Volteer *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Cyril *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Terrador *Gordon as The Chronicler *Skarloey as Mole Yair *Smudger as Scratch *Bulstrode as Gaul The Dark Master Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Spyro the Dragon Parody Casts - (Continuing with with Thomas the Dragon Engine 7)*Thomas as Spyro *Emily as Cynder *Annie (with Clarabel as an extra) as Sparx *Hiro as Ignitus *Murdoch as Volteer *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Cyril *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Terrador *James as Hunter *Gordon as The Chronicler *Derek as Mason *S.C.Ruffey as Malefor The Dark Master Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Spyro the Dragon Parody Casts - (Continuing with with Thomas the Dragon Engine 8) Category:Ian Sweeney